My take on Kim Possible
by Hawkeye11
Summary: Just a little something that i think that i should put out there for right now
1. Prologue

The day was just like any other for the life of one eighteen year old teenager by the name of Brian O'Connell. Brian was raised in Littlerock, California by his father after his mother died of cancer a few years back.

Brian had his mothers black hair that seemed as though it was slicked back naturally, while also having his fathers sea green eyes. He stood at an average five foot five, with an athletic build that gave him the look of a runner.

Brian was just like everyone else though, he had his own apartment, his own car( which only barely ran, might I add), and a job a local pizza place right in town. But the one thing that made Brian different from some people, though alike with others, was that he was an avid fan of anime and cartoons, as well as movies. But the one that he was most hooked on was the anime One Piece.

It was something about the series that caught his attention more than any of the others. Maybe it was the adventures that the Straw hats went on, maybe it was the beautiful women who were shown in the series, or it was possibly just how powerful the characters themselves were. But Brian's favorite character out of all of the characters in the series was one of the Yonko's, specifically; Kaido, the King of Beasts.

There was just something about the character that really appealed to Brian. Maybe it was his ability about being unable to die from anything except for old age, his incredible strength, speed or stature. Or maybe it was the powers that he gained from his Devil Fruit. Either way, Brian would have loved to have Kaido's body, as well as powers. He even loved the horns that came out from his head. Those things looked Badass!

But that was only imaginative. And this was reality. And his reality is walking over to the parking lot so as to drive his car to work. And he would have, if he hadn't noticed a young girl about to chase her plastic ball right into a oncoming car.

So, without even thinking, Brian steps on it and manages to swing the little girl out of the way, while simultaneously seeing a blinding light before everything went blank.

_Plain white room. (If you recognize the mood, then you know what's about to happen.)_

Brian was now currently standing in his own perspective, a pure white room that looked like the one that he saw while watching the Bruce Almighty movie, with Jim Carrey. He then looked down at himself and saw that his current attire was changed to all white like in a certain part of the movie that he had just thought about. So, with that in mind, Brian could only come to one conclusion.

"I died, didn't I?" He asks himself, only to be surprised by what sounded like someone behind him answering him.

"Yes, yes you did." A mysterious voice answered him, though from the tone of the voice, Brian was a little apprehensive about turning around to face said being. But knowing that he couldn't delay the inevitable, he mustered up his courage and turned around and was greeted to the sight of the actor, Morgan Freeman.

Although, it could be just a ruse, so Brian cautiously approaches the being, who simply smiles at the cautionary action that the young man before him was taking and decided to ease him by saying, "It's alright Brian, there is no need for you to be afraid of me."

Brian, not at all shocked that the being knew his name, simply decided to state, "I'm sorry, but if you are who I think you are, then you would probably know just why I'm extra cautious about you."

The look alike Morgan simply smiled, showing his teeth to be pearly white and said in an approving voice while simultaneously twisting himself around a desk, which Brian hadn't even noticed was in the room and sat down in the chair behind it and said, "That's exactly what I expected of you Brian. No matter just how crazy something appears to be, your always open to the possibility of it being true."

Brian then, after a few seconds of calming himself mentally simply stated, "So, your HIM."

The being before him simply stated while making a wondering gesture, as though it was an inside joke, "And who exactly is it that you think I am?"

Brian, exasperatedly sighed to himself out loud before addressing the man or entity in front of him and stated, "I honestly thought that this was going to be over in a brief flash of light from that car, but if it's alright with you, I'll recite this from one of your all time greatest hits, if that's ok with you?"

Morgan made a grand gesture in Brian's direction, as though he was saying, 'The stage is yours.'

Brian then steeled his resolve as he recited the all time famous line from one of his favorite movies. "You're the One. The Creator of the Heaven and the Earth. Alpha and Omega. Your GOD."

'God then seemingly clapped his hands slowly together with a small smile on his face as he then stood up while complimenting the performance that he had just been given, "All true. And nice job with the reciting. The suspense was spectacular."

As soon as God was in front of him, Brian closed his eyes resigningly, knowing just what was coming, except-,"What are you doing?"

Brian opens his eyes at the unexpected question and then looked quizzically at 'God' and said in an expecting manner, "I was waiting for you to pass judgement. Isn't that what you do with people who have died and have sinned?"

God looks at Brian for a few moments before he seemingly started to laugh his head off at this, as though he had heard the most funniest joke of all times. As soon as he was done with his laughing, though he still had a few chuckles in him, God then said in a placating way, "Although that's my job, among trillions of others, I didn't bring you here to pass judgement on you, Brian."

Brian was confused at this, and it showed on his face. He then asked, "So, if you didn't bring me here to judge me, then why am I here, in if I'm not mistaken, Limbo?"

God, with his smile still on his face simply stated, "Because I'm going to give you a second chance at life, Brian." Seeing the look of shock on Brian's face, god pressed forward with his explanation. "Earlier on, you were right that I do judge those who have died and have sinned, you are different. Yes, you may have cursed in your life, not gone to church in years, and even took my name in vain a few times, but overall you were a good person. You never once in your entire life took anything or anyone for granted. You could have complained about your dead end job or your car, or even when I had to take your mother after she died-", this statement brought a tear to Brian's eye when he was told this, though God put a comforting hand on his shoulder before continuing his explanation, "Sorry kid, but it was her time.."

Brian couldn't do anything except nod his head at the apology. He was just relieved that his mother was where she belonged now.

"But, all in all, when you gave your life to save that little girl without a second thought, that was a clincher. Not a whole lot of people are as self conscious about giving up their own lives to save another, but you did it so selflessly that I figured that you deserved a second chance."

Brian couldn't believe it. Although he was happy that the girl was alive, he knew that their was only one answer that he could possibly give to God. "I'm thankful that you would give me an opportunity to go back, but I think that I'll have to pass."

God looked confused and with a hint of surprise in his voice asked, "Why exactly do you think that you would give up on going back? A lot of people would be jumping for a chance to go back."

And he wasn't wrong. A lot of people who died would give anything just for a chance to go back for a second chance. "It's just that there is really nothing waiting fofor me back on earth. I have no girlfriend or anything. My dad is doing good, and I don't really have anything glamorous to go back to."

Now God understood. It seemed that he didn't fully explain himself after he began his little explanation to Brian. "Ah, I see. Well the fault was mine Brian. When I said I was sending you back, I didn't mean back to _your Earth."_

Brian was now even more confused. Why did he mean, '_your Earth'? _Brian then recalled reading something about alternate Earths, like they had in the old DC and Marvel comics.

"Yep, that's exactly what your thinking!" Comments God since he could see the gears clicking in Brian's head. "I figured since you did die on your earth, that I could give you a chance on another one. Though that's only half of what's in store for you. You see, I figured that since you haven't did a lot in life, that I could give you the chance to actually choose how to do it from now on. So, here's my little deal for you: I'll send you to an Earth of your choice, any point in time that you choose. And just for the heck of it, I'll grant you seven wishes. But-" God could see the look of caution in Brian's eyes at the wishes comment, so he knew that Brian knew he had to be careful, but he still wanted to be clear,"-I have a few rules about the wishes. Rule one, you can't wish to be omnipotent. Only very few beings have that kind of power. Rule 2, you can't wish to be immortal. Otherwise Death would have a field day with me about it. And lastly, you must phrase your wishes very carefully, otherwise they can be misinterpreted. Other then that, the choice is yours."

Brian couldn't believe what he was hearing. A chance to go to a different earth. He knew that he had to be very careful with his choice. He didn't want to have to rethink his choice later on. But then he remembered the old cartoons that he watched and even the new movies and anime and figured that he could probably go to one of those Earths. But he knew that he would be an ant in a world of giants if he went to one of those worlds. So, Brian knew he would need an edge. Brian then remembered a certain thought he had before all of this began and knew just what he could use for his wishes.

"Ok, I'm ready." Brian said in a brave tone, though God could tell that he was nervous about something. Sure he could have looked into his head to see just what he was nervous about, but he invented free Will for a reason.

"All right. Now the first thing we have to do is choose an earth of your choice to be sent to. Even if it's a different realities Earth, then it will do. But make sure that you tell me specificities _which _one you want to be sent too. Otherwise, it's just a random draw."

Brian didn't have to think twice after he heard this and simply said, "The Kim Possible series universe."

God was expecting a lot of choices, but this was a first. But hey, he likes to be surprised. And Brian named one that he knew by heart. "Ok, so you choose your world. Now, what point in the storyline do you want to appear in?"

Brian knew that this would probably come up. He knew that his presence could affect things with his future knowledge about events to come. And he wanted to change a few things for the better, so he chose the safest bet. "The episode where everyone goes to Camp Wannaweep for the first time would be good. That's when everything can pick up for me. Plus, it would help to explain just why a gigantic being appeared where there was toxic waste."

God mulled this over and decided that it was a good point in time to go to, since it was the start of one of the most memorable moments in history. "All right. Now, on to the matter of your wishes. Remember my rules and there won't be any problems."

Brian then began to state his wishes slowly, and with respect as he didn't want to actually rush anything with the divine being in front of him. "For my first wish, I would like to have Kaido from One Pieces body and powers."

Hearing this, God was a little apprehensive about the wish a land decided to voice his concerns. "Now, I told you that you can't wish to become immortal."

Brian however, thought about this and decided to clarify his statement, "Actually, I won't be. Kaido wasn't immortal. He just couldn't be killed due to his immense durability. And he ages like normal people, though i guess a little slower due to him being from a different species."

God thought through this and realized that Brian was actually right. With his omnipotence, he checked all around the world and verified that Brian was right. Though that still brought up the question of his wish. "All right, I'll give you that. And since it's someone elses body, I'll give you the knowledges on how his powers work. Though, I'm guessing that you don't want his face and build to be the same, am I right?"

Rain replies to this with, "Actually, I like his build, that can stay the same. Though I would like it if his face was more angular in nature and younger looking, like in the picture of his days back in the rock pirates."

God thought of this and said, "All right, that's a done deal. Though just to let you know that it will cost you two wishes, because you wanted his physiology and his devil fruit powers. Though now that I think about it, what sort of weakness will you give yourself. Everyone had to be able to be hurt by something, you know."

Brian thought this over and came up with the perfect idea. So, he simply stated, "Shegos plasma blasts. Those things look like they would hurt regardless if you were super or not. And the Lotus Blade."

God thought through the weaknesses that were just given and was impressed that he could think outside of the box. "Ok, and for the other wishes?"

Brian, hearing this tried to think of something before he realized something. "When I leave here, Will I forget about everything in my past life?"

God, hearing this simply said in a reassuring way, "Actually no, you won't. Otherwise you would have to be reborn again as a clean slate and that would go against the time frame that you gave yourself for when you wanted to appear in that Earth."

Brian sighed, reassured that he was going to keep his knowledge of future events and possibilities on how to help people. But then he realized just how dangerous his knowledge would be if a one of the villains of the series got inside his head, so there was something he could do about it. "Ok, this next on should help. My third wish is that no one can force me to tell them anything about the future. I don't want to give them that kind of ammo."

God nodded his head with a small smile on his face at hearing this. Knowledge was power, and with the knowledge of future events to come, any villain would literally kill to have that kind of information.

Brian then began his thoughts on his fourth wish. He already thought of nearly everything until he remembered that if he was going to have Kaido's body, then he was going to be over 28 feet tall. That was going to be a pain when trying to find a bathroom or get something to eat, not to mention clothing. That's when he thought of it. "Ok, for this wish, I wish that I could shrink and grow myself in between sizes, like how Wego does it in the series. With my small height being eight feet tall."

God simply nodded his head in thought, not thinking about that, but was glad that Brian still thought ahead.

Knowing that he only had three wishes left, Brian had to be really careful. He then remembered how all of the times that many if the characters were hurt or got so sick that they had to be hospitalized, he knew just what to do."Ok, I think that this will probably count as my last three wishes, but it will be worth it."

This declaration was a surprise to God, since it must be one heck of a wish to take all three of them together. So he simply asked in a cautious way, "And just what might that be?"

Brian simply explained his wish. "I wish for a bag of unlimited Senzu beans, which cannot only heal and restore a person and feed them for days, but can also heal diseases as well."

God was surprised at this wish and realized that Brian was right. That was worth three wishes. He could tell that Brian was thinking about something very serious I'd he thought he needed the so called Senzu Beans. "And just why would you use all three of your wishes for those beans?"

At hearing this, Brian then began to explain his reasons as for why he wanted the beans. After he was done with his explanation, God was proud to have created Brian. He thought of others well being, even if they were bad.

So, with that said, God simply smiled proudly and said, "Well, then I guess that's all right. And as an added bonus, I'll make it so that only you can open the bag. But other than that, your all set. Now, what place should o drop you off in the storyline? Since it is your choice after all."

Brian was excited about this, he knew that he would have to be near, so that he could help the the cheerleaders and Mr Barkin with the toxic muck that Gill shot at them as soon as possible, and then he came up with a brilliant, although also epic idea. He then told God his plan, and after hearing it, began to laugh at just how funny it would be. But he knew that this was going to be fun to watch. God then put his right hand on Brian's left shoulder before saying, "Be good, Brian. I just know that you'll do great."

Brian could only do one thing that came to his mind before he decided to leave. He wrapped his arms around God in his Morgan Freeman form, surprising him, before he gave a smile and returned it. And when they separated, Brian had a bashful look on his face before he said, "Sorry, I should have asked first".

God simply said, "Don't worry about it. I liked it. But, this is goodbye for now Brian. See you in bit."

God then have Brian a brief shove that seemed to push him out into what looks like a cloud. Brian looked down and saw the mountain range where a brief flash of red light were being shown, and he knew that this was it.

He then looked over himself and saw how his body seemed to be more toned and fit than when he was alive, and how he also had horns and by just how small things were, very tall as well. He also began to notice that his current attire was how Kaido was first shown in the animated series. Knowing that this was where he was going to make his big entrance, he did what only someone like Kaido would do in this circumstance. He leaned forward and began his dive into his brand new adventure.

**Hey guys, yes I know that this is just one of my earlier chapters changed just a bit, but I just got Disney , and now I can finally watch old Disney classics. And I loved Kim Possible as a kid. Plus, I always wanted to do a harem story for this series. Give your opinions on who should or should not be in it. And I'll probably change a few things and add some as well. Please send in reviews.**


	2. Not a chapter

So, I've just got a rather good idea for a one piece story.

Now I know what some of you are thinking; 'Dude, that's not original, it's already been done.' Well, what if that oc was granted the powers of all Seven Deadly Sins members and their weapons and such. That includes all of their awesome and overpowering attributes too.

So, message me and let me know, so that I can give it a shot. And BTW, I'm allowing others to try this idea, provided that they send me a link to their attempts at this issued challenge. And please try to make it out as a harem if you could, very few good ones are out there.


	3. Meeting the Possible and the Stoppable

It was just a regular day for the cheerleader and world renowned heroine known as Kim Possible.

(**Not going to describe what they all look like. If you've seen the show, then you know what they wear in this episode).**

She was on the school bus with the rest of the cheerleading squad of Middleton High, as well as her teacher Mr Barkin, who was an ex-'military soldier who made the rank of Lieutenant before he became a teacher, and last but not least, her best friend since Pre-K and the team mascot, Ron Stoppable and his naked mole rat known simply as Rufus.

They were supposed to be on their way to a cheerleading competition, but it seemed like it was all a trap made from the likes of one Gil Moss, AKA Gill. An old fellow camper of Ron's from Camp Wannaweep.

It turned out that the lake of camp Wannaweep had become polluted due to the runoff of the science camp just across it. And due to how much toxic waste had been dumped into the lake, it caused a series of genetic mutations that took time to trigger.

And due to the high amount of exposure that he had gotten by swimming in the Lake, Gil had mutated into a walking fish man. And he blames Ron because of how he took Ron's swim time and became what he was instead of going to arts and crafts.

And now, after escaped from being mutated himself, while trying to devise a way as to save his best friend, the cheerleaders and his teacher, Ron was in the Boathouse setting up a trap for the mutant fish man that was once his old fellow Camper.

Meanwhile, back at Cabin 13, Gill was mocking the cheerleaders and their teacher.

"So, he ditched you?" Gill asked as he paced around, lying in wait, just incase Ron came back.

Kim however firmly believed in her best friend. "He did not ditch us, okay? He obviously..." Kim said before she and everyone else heard the sounds of a motorboat revving in the distance. "Found a motorboat, so that he could, uh?"

Bonnie Rockwaller, Queen B of the squad and rival of Kim snarkingly finished her sentence. "Totally ditch us."

"He's out on the lake? _My _lake? How dumb can he be?" Gill questions to himself out loud before he he began to make his way towards the lake and finally have his revenge on his old camp mate.

As soon as Gill left, Mr Barkin began was beginning to breathe heavily as he started to mutate even further, evident by the gils that were forming on the sides of his neck. "I'm getting gills!!!" He exclaimed despairingly.

"We have to get out of this stuff!" Cried out Kim as she and everyone else struggles even harder to escape the mutating muck that entrapped them.

Bonnie however, decided to say after she was done struggling against her own bonds, "Any more bright ideas, Kim?"

Just as Kim was about to say something, everyone of the cheerleaders and the teacher heard, what sounded like a loud boom from above, and even with the imminent danger of turned into mutants, they couldn't help but look up to see just what was the cause of the loud boom.

Tara King, one of the more hotter cheerleaders, was the first to notice just what made the loud boom. So, with one of her hands that didn't have muck on it, she pointed upwards and exclaimed with a bewildered look on her face, "LOOK!!! Up there!!!"

The rest of the squad and there chaperone were treated to the sight of, what seemed to be a rather large object, which crashed about twenty feet away from where they were all imprisoned, creating a crater and seismic shockwave that blew up a dust cloud that actually managed to blow away some of the mutating muck that covered everyone, but not enough to where they could break out of it.

As soon as the dust from the objects impact had settled Kim was just barely able to see that the object, whatever it was, had created a crater that was so deep, that she couldn't see anything from where she was bound. Making her believe that the object had stopped somewhere farther below the surface.

"Mother of Pearl!!! What was that?!?!?" Exclaimed Mr Barkin, once he too saw the crater.

"I don't know, but thankfully, whatever it was, it didn't crash on us."comments Marcella, another one of the cheerleaders, having been afraid that the object would crush them, but was relieved that it hadn't.

Suddenly, shifting wad heard, and it seemed to be coming from whatever was inside of the massive crater. Then suddenly, without any sort of warning, what seemingly looked like a gigantic hand, which looked as though it could wrap around a bus with ease, burst out from the crater in a surprising way, as though the being in the crater was looking to crawl its way out, and then proceeded to slam itself onto the ground right next to where Kim and Mr Barkin were stuck to, shocking them as they noticed how the hand looked to be quite humanoid.

Everyone else was surprised as well and some looked as though they were about to start screaming until they began to hear what sounded like groaning. They then turned their attention towards the sound of more shifting and witnessed as the arm that was still connected to the massive hand next to their team captain and their teacher, dug it's enormous digits into the bedrock and looked as though it was heaving the rest of its body out of the crater.

Soon enough, the sounds of, what appeared to be groaning as though a person had just woke up were heard and the group of young teens and one ex-Marine were greeted to the sight of a giant behemoth of a man, or young behemoth more like.

He looked as though he was nearly thirty feet tall, not including what appeared to be a massive pair of grey, sharp pointed horns that came out of the sides of his head, curving slightly to the front and then upward. His tanned skinned and young looking angular face( **Look up a picture of a younger looking Kaido, and picture him without a frown and crooked nose, or his beard and mustache. Then you'll see where I'm going with this),**gave the heroes in attendance the impression that this being was almost out of his teens. His hair looked like an unruly black mane, giving him the looks of a wild beast, which fell all the way down to the middle of his back. He also had blood red eyes, that looked as though they were actually Ruby's.

Clothing-wise, the figure seemed to be wearing a bluish-purple, feathered overcoat that was seemingly draped over his shoulders without sleeves and below a lavender, tight fitting, open shirt that had long sleeves. The shirt helped to emphasize his eight pack chest. He had black bracelets with golden spikes on each of his wrists. Upholding his shirt was what looked to be a thick, off-white belt of laid rope, while his bottom half consisted of what looked like baggy pants with small tears on the hem of each leg.

There also seemed to be a small, compared to the rest of his body, bag attached to his pants, attached by rope going through one of his belt hooks. As soon as the massive being stepped out of the crater and onto more even ground, everyone was able to see that the male giant before them seemed to be wearing regular black shoes that had no laces.

All of the hostages were literally speechless at the sight of the gigantic titan that now stood before them.

He seemed to be rubbing his head with one of his massive hands while his eyes were closed, indicating that his head was hurting him. He then shockingly spoke in a soft and gentle tone that seemed to assure everyone that he wasn't dangerous. "Ow, my head. That's what I get for jumping ten thousand feet."

This little tidbit shocked all of the entrapped, not believing that someone could possibly survive a fall from that great a height and come out unscathed.

Tara, in her compassion to make sure that the Giant wasn't hurt, couldn't help but ask, surprising everyone since they were hoping to remain quite so as not to startle the giant and hopefully not be harmed, "I hope that you didn't hurt yourself."

"Nah, the most it gave me was a headache." Replied the horned giant in response to the caring question. Suddenly, the giant realized that it was not alone and seemingly stopped massaging his head and opened his eyes before turning his head slightly before spotting the bound cheerleaders, as well as their teacher before he looked at Tara, who's face showed a shy smile at the attention being directed at her.

The giant then spoke one word that made Tara blush, "Beautiful."

Kim, seeing that the horned Goliath was actually intelligent and didn't seem to be dangerous decided to speak up. "Excuse me, sir?"

Said being turned his attention away from the blue eyed beauty and towards the one who was trying to get his attention and by the way his eyes widened, Kim was confused at just what was it that about her that could have surprised the giant in front of her.

He soon regained a neutral look on his face, although you could see the happiness in his eyes, and then answered, "It's Kaido, not sir actually. I'm only fifteen after all."

Hearing the age of the extremely tall young man in front front of her, Kim and everyone else was shocked. The hulking giant that stood before them was around their age.

Kim, tried not to let her surprise show on her face and instead tried to focus on the matter the matter at hand, namely the mutating muck that covered her teacher and fellow cheerleaders. "Okay then, Kaido, I'm Kim Possible, and I was wondering if you could possibly get this muck off of us, before we mutate?"

Kaido, or Brian as he was known as before simply nodded, but before he could so much as move from his place a rustle in the bushes near the remains of the destroyed cabin brought everyone's attention as to what had caused it.

It turned out to be Ron Stoppable, Kim's friend since Pre-K and her partner for when she goes out to save the world. He seemed to be soaking wet in his mascot clothes and atop his right shoulder was the most clever mole rat ever, Rufus.

Ron, having not noticed Kaido made his way over to Kim with what looked like a carving knife and with a wide grin on his face, said, "KP, guess who just saved the day? I managed to trap Gill in a net by the Lake. Man that water was Nasty!! Anyway, I'll have you guys free in no time. By the way, do you know what that loud crash from earlier was? I could hear and feel it all the way from the lake."

The cheerleaders, Kim and Mr Barkin were surprised to see Ron and were even more surprised to hear that he had defeated the Mutated Fishman and had even captured him.

Kim smiles at how proud she was of Ron. She knew that he didn't ditch everyone and had actually managed to defeat the bad guy all on his own.

Bonnie and the rest of the cheerleaders were shocked that their mascot and Loser of Middleton High has not only managed to defeat a strong Mutated Fishman, but had actually came back in order to rescue them all. Needless to say, some of them were seriously starting to rethink their opinions on the Blonde.

Mr Barkin was impressed that Stoppable had stepped up to save everyone, even when the odds were stacked against him. He couldn't have been more prouder of Stoppable for stepping up.

Kaido, seeing this and hearing the pride in Ron's voice at beating his childhood bully and the confusion from the crash he had made did the only thing that; he laughed his head off. "HAHAHA!"

Ron was startled at hearing laughter as soon as he just got Kim's hand free from the muck, and when he turned to where the laughter was coming from, he was even more surprised and more afraid than he had ever been. For he was now in the presence of a true giant of a man!!

"Agghhhhh!" Ron screams in fright, with Rufus simply fainting after at the sight of Kaido.

Kim, seeing this, decided to relive her friend of his fears by saying, "Ron, it's ok. He's not going to hurt us!"

Kaido, after calming down from laughing so hard, decided to mess with Ron a little by saying, "It's good to see you once again Stoppable. I didn't think I would ever see you after all of this time."

This put Ron, and everyone else on edge, since they never once mentioned Ron's last name. Ron himself, after calming down, but still very much afraid, simply asked in a scared tone, "KP, he knows my name! How does he know my last name?!?!"

This was a good question. "How _do_ you Know about Ron?" Kim asks, curious as to how the giant teen before her, could _possibly _know her best friends last name.

Kaido simply smirks before he began to step out of the giant hole that he was in before he began to, surprisingly to everyone present, shrink before he stood at eight feet tall, with his curved horns still present on his head before he walked over to the female teen hero and the nervous blonde before stoping a few feet away from them and said with a smile on his face, "I've known about Ron since he first came to Wannaweep years ago. I watched all of his struggles from my home in the sky. Everyone else at the camp picked on him and made him miserable, but he would not break. He just endured, something that impressed me. Like tonight when he faced his old camp buddy, Gill."

"You knew that Gill was my old camp mate?" Ron asks, confused at how he knew Gill was his fellow camper until he made a connection. "You were watching us since we entered the Camp."

This surprised everyone else, having not expected Ron to connect everything together in a way that made sense.

Kaido further confirmed this by nodding his head and stating, "Yep, that and I've heard him go on for years about how he would take his revenge on you. Seriously, it's all he ever complained about. And when I saw how your friends were stuck, I decided to come down and help them out while you stepped up to defeat your former camp buddy. Though that ship sailed when you came back and failed to notice me before I spoke up."

Kaido then seemingly disappeared before he reappeared next to the hole he made when he crash landed, suddenly all of the muck that had trapped everyone was seemingly destroyed and they were free.

"Hey, the muck is gone!" Tara jovially exclaimed while glancing at her friends and teacher to see that they too had been freed.

"Uggh, Finally!! I thought we were never going to be rid of that stuff!" Bonnie complained as she checked herself over, trying to make sure that there was no more muck on her body.

Mr Barkin however, was a completely different story. "I still have gills!!" He exclaimed in dismay.

Kaido simply shrugged his shoulders before stating, "Its probably because you were exposed to the mutating muck longer than everyone else, just get yourself examined by a doctor and you should be alright."

Kaido then began to make his way off to the forest when Kim and Ron ran up to him before they managed to get in front of him and Kim said, "Kaido, wait! Where are you going?"

Ron then spoke up after his friend, and decided to elaborate. "Yeah, I mean, you got all of that hunk off of everyone and now your trying to leave? Don't you wanna stick around?"

Mr Barkin then asked a question that had been on his mind for a while since he witnessed the shrinking Goliath slam into the ground. "Where are your parents anyway? Matter of fact, where do you even live? I doubt that it's in the first since you would have had to deal with that fish man earlier on before we arrived."

This brought everyone's attention to Kaido, who had a blank expression on his face on the outside, while on the inside was a different story. He needed to tell them something. He couldn't just say that he died and was given another chance by _God, of all people. _

He then came up with an idea. He then began his tale, "My parents are dead. Died a couple of years ago. Cancer."

Hearing this, those present either clasped their hands to their mouths in shock or bowed their heads in sadness at this revalation.

Kaido then continued, "As for where I live, I thought that was pretty obvious since I crash landed about 10,000 feet from the sky."

Barkin was as confused, as was some of the others present, until shockingly, _Bonnie, _of all people, came to the conclusion that the horned being in front of them was drawing. "You came from the clouds, like the Story of Jack and the Beanstalk."

Kim was skeptical though, "Bonnie, that's not possible. That's just a myth, just a old story."

Ron, however seemed to agree though. "I don't know KP. I mean, you never know."

Kaido then said, "All myths and story's have to come from somewhere, Ms Possible. There is sometimes truth in old legends. One of my ancestors was the giant that died in that story."

This shocked everyone. The Jack and the Beanstalk story was actually built on truth?!?

Barkin however, decided to continue with his question, and decided to ask a question that would change things forever. "Then why don't you come back with us?"

This was a surprise for everyone. And some of them looked as though they were on board with the idea.

Tara came up to Kaido and grabbed his hand before she said in a reassuring and confident tone, "Yeah, it would be interesting if you came to school with us. And I bet that you haven't had a lot of friends."

Kaido simply nodded his head, playing along with the fact that he had supposedly been living by himself for about a couple of years. But he then brought up a point that was very valid. "But where would I stay, I don't have anywhere to live if I go back with you guy?"

Ron, surprisingly stepped up to the plate and said, "You can stay with me and my family. We have a couple of bedrooms in our house that have been empty for some time."

Everyone was surprised that Ron was offering to house the horned teen, but Kim and Barkin wore proud looks on their faces at the blond trying to help out.

Kaido thought about this and realized that it was a good idea, but he also wanted to be able to help Kim and Ron when they went on missions, so he devised a plan. "Ok, sounds like a plan, but there is something else."

This at first, brought a smile to mostly everyone, but they were curious as to what the tall teen had in mind. Kim though decided to voice this question out loud, "What is it?"

Kaido then adopted a smile on his face as he looked towards Kim, wanting to capture this memory and hold onto it forever. "I want to go with you and Ron on your missions."

This surprised everyone. Why would Kaido want to go with Kim and Ron on their missions? He then decided to elaborate. "I figured that since you go all around the world helping people, and fighting crazy people, then an extra pair of hands can help. Plus my people thrive for battle, and I want to be able to repay you Ron for letting me crash with him and his family."

Kim and Ron were apprehensive about this request. While it was true that a third hand was appreciated, they weren't sure if they could allow this. But the pro's of having a strong person like Kaido helping them outweighed the Con's, which there were none that came to mind. So, with that, they nodded their heads with smiles on their faces and soon enough, Team Possible added one more member to its ranks.


End file.
